fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii 2.0
Mario Kart Wii 2.0 is a game for the Nintendo Wii and the sequel to Mario Kart Wii. It will involve new modes, including creating your own tracks and rival challenges. Ghost data will be downloadable and 11 can be raced against at the same time, similar to Mario Kart 7. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from'' Mario Kart Wii''. Ghost Data downloading and versing many ghost data returns from Mario Kart 7. Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. '' New Features The only new feature is the mode of Rival Challenges. Modes * Single Player ** Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses ** Time Trial - Race alone for the best time ** Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Tracks ** VS - Race endlessly on any tracks you like ** Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature *** Coin Runners - Collect the coins *** Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ** Mission Mode - Play missions to with difficult goals to test your Mario Kart ability *** Missions - Play up to 80 different missions on different difficulties *** Boss Battles - Defeat as many bosses as you can within the time limit ** Stadium - Design your own tracks * Multiplayer - Play with 2 - 4 players ** VS - Play against each other on a set number of tracks ** Battle - Battle against each other on a set number of battles * Online Play Selection Screen 1st Row: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and Dry Bowser 2nd Row: Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Boo and King Boo 3rd Row: Baby DK, Squawks, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Tiny Kong, Tiki Goon, Kritter, King K. Rool, Rosalina and Lubba 4th Row: Toad, Toadette, Dry Bones, Parabones, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Gearmo, R.O.B., Pianta and Noki 5th Row: Toadsworth, Toad Brigade Captain, Monty Mole, Shy Guy, Hammer Bro, Blooper, Wiggler, Pokey, Bee and Queen Bee 6th Row: Whittle, Luma, Geno, Lakitu, Goomba, Octogoomba, Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha, Mona and Mii Characters There are fifty characters in the game, split into 5 different weights: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy Baby Mario 2.0.png|Baby Mario with his Koopa Clown '''Feather' Baby Luigi 2.0.png|Baby Luigi with his Blue Seven Feather Baby Peach 2.0.png|Baby Peach with her Cloud 9 Feather Baby Daisy 2.0.png|Baby Daisy with her Cact-X Feather Baby DK 2.0.png|Baby DK with his Egg 1 Light Squwaks 2.0.png|Squawks with his Gherkin Light Toad 2.0.png|Toad with his B Dasher Feather Toadette 2.0.png|Toadette with her Bolt Buggy Feather Toadsworth 2.0.png|Toadsworth with his Growlster Feather Toad Brigade Captain 2.0.png|Toad Brigade Captain with his Tiny Tug Feather Whittle 2.0.png|Whittle with his Bumble V Light Luma 2.0.png|Luma with his Barrel Train Feather Peach 2.0.png|Peach with her Soda Jet Medium Daisy 2.0.png|Daisy with her Barrel Train Medium Yoshi 2.0.png|Yoshi with his Cloud 9 Light Birdo 2.0.png|Birdo with her Gherkin Light Koopa 2.0.png|Koopa Troopa with his Bolt Buggy Light Paratroopa 2.0.png|Paratroopa with his Blue Seven Light Dry Bones 2.0.png|Dry Bones with his Egg 1 Light Parabones 2.0.png|Parabones with his B Dasher Light Monty Mole 2.0.png|Monty Mole with his Koopa Clown Light Shy Guy 2.0.png|Shy Guy with his Tiny Tug Light Geno 2.0.png|Geno with his Bumble V Light Lakitu 2.0.png|Lakitu with his Cact-X Light Mario 2.0.png|Mario with his Soda Jet Medium Luigi 2.0.png|Luigi with his Growlster Medium Diddy Kong 2.0.png|Diddy Kong with his Tiny Tug Medium Dixie Kong 2.0.png|Dixie Kong with her Gherkin Medium Tiny Kong 2.0.png|Tiny Kong with her Soda Jet Medium Tiki Goon 2.0.png|Tiki Goon with his B Dasher Medium Bowser Jr 2.0.png|Bowser Jr with his Cact-X Medium Kamek 2.0.png|Kamek with his Koopa Clown Medium Hammer Bro 2.0.png|Hammer Bro with his Bolt Buggy Medium Blooper 2.0.png|Blooper with his Egg 1 Medium Goomba 2.0.png|Goomba with his Barrel Train Feather Octoomba 2.0.png|Octoomba with his Blue Seven Feather Wario 2.0.png|Wario with his Bumble V Heavy Waluigi 2.0.png|Waluigi with his Gherkin Cruiser Donkey Kong 2.0.png|Donkey Kong with his Cloud 9 Cruiser Funky Kong 2.0.png|Funky Kong with his Tiny Tug Cruiser Kritter 2.0.png|Kritter with his Koopa Clown Cruiser King K. Rool 2.0.png|King K. Rool with his Gherkin Heavy Gearmo 2.0.png|Gearmo with his B Dasher Cruiser R.O.B. 2.0.png|R.O.B. with his Barrel Train Cruiser Wiggler 2.0.png|Wiggler with his Bumble V Cruiser Pokey 2.0.png|Pokey with his Egg 1 Cruiser Piranha Plant 2.0.png|Piranha Plant with his Cact-X Cruiser Petey Piranha 2.0.png|Petey Piranha with his Soda Jet Heavy Bowser 2.0.png|Bowser with his Blue Seven Heavy Dry Bowser 2.0.png|Dry Bowser with his Bolt Buggy Heavy Boo 2.0.png|Boo with his Growlster Feather King Boo 2.0.png|King Boo with his Koopa Clown Cruiser Rosalina 2.0.png|Rosalina with her Gherkin Cruiser Lubba 2.0.png|Lubba with his Bolt Buggy Heavy Pianta 2.0.png|Pianta with his Bumble V Heavy Noki 2.0.png|Noki with his Barrel Train Medium Bee 2.0.png|Bee with his Egg 1 Feather Queen Bee 2.0.png|Queen Bee with her Tiny Tug Heavy Mona 2.0.png|Mona with her Barrel Train Medium Mii 2.0.png|Mii with his Egg 1 Any Size Courses ~ = 1 lap Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Cups Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Battle Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Vehicles ~ = Changes colour depending on the character ~~ = Changes colour depending on the female character Items New Items Mission Mode Rival Challenges TBA Trivia On 31st March 2012, Mario Kart Wii 2.0 was updated and changed Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games